sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Quale Hutchinson
Name: "Quale" Hutchinson Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Interests? Quale's mind is so open that he believes everything to be of an interest for him. If you were to ask someone else, they probably wouldn't even know where to start. He does surf most of the time. Appearance: Quale is the kind of person that would stick out as a hippie. In fact, "a hippy" is the best description you could ever give him. He has long blond hair falls down to his shoulders and covering his forehead. His eyes, a bright blue color, are obscured by his large circular pink-tinted glasses that appear more comical than anything else he wears. His whole face has an oval shape to it, and his neck is both thin and sticks out very far. His height is about 6'5", nothing incredibly special but still very tall in his own right. Weighing at about 189 lbs, Quale has a very slender body, much more so than many of his male companions. His apparel is always about the same kind of pattern: A brown vest covering a tie-dye shirt, and blue bell-bottom pants. He always wears sandals, despite the occasion. Biography: Quale is what you would call a free soul. He never holds any hostility towards anyone, nor does many people hold any grudges against him for his laid back attitude. While he is very inclined with the hippy lifestyle, he never really protests wars or other such negative things. Usually he goes with the flow of things and never bothers to complain, thinking that the world is all planned out and that everything happens for a reason. He does receive some sort of admiration from others in his senior class, others just believe it's all just a form of laziness. Quale doesn't really like to debrief people about personal stuff, including his past. His parents were prominent hippies from the sixties, having been involved in protests against the Vietnam war. Why they decided to move out to Highland Beach of all places close to the turn of the twenty-first century, but the excuse he usually gives to people is that they wanted to move in with some relatives. Quale also rarely show his true feeling and opinions, especially if said feelings are towards other people. In most cases Quale will pretend to enjoy someone's company when he really can't stand them. To say that Quale is part of the popular crowd is an understatement. Unlike some of the regular hipsters at Southridge, Quale has a very good reputation with almost everyone in school. His nice, soothing attitude always seems to attract people towards him, as if he were a magnet. His list of friends is limitless, and he really had few actual enemies (although people who's opinions of hippies aren't accounted for in this listing) Quale is known as a peaceful dove, who tries to stray away from confrontations. His voice is always in a calm tone, and he rarely ever loses his cool. Even within squabbles with other students, Quale does not raise his voice and tries to talk the situation down rather than going into a fit and starting a fight. This is one of the many reasons why so many of the students of Southridge seem to admire him, although he certainly doesn't proclaim this every chance he gets. Getting too self-righteous isn't Quale's style. Advantages: Quale will rarely self-destruct. In fact, his parents could never tell you the last time he's ever had to raise his voice at all. He is also well known in the popular crowd, and his social status might help in making allies. Disadvantages: Quale is a dove, plain and simple. He doesn't believe in violence, although he may play the game if he goes under the assumption that it is his destiny to play the game. In any other cases he will never mean to kill, even in self defense. His style of going with the flow of things may entail that he follow others blindly, without expressing his own opinions and (unfortunately) being used as a human shield. Designated Number: Male Student no. 48 The above biography is as written by AceBandit. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: 25 Pound Weight Conclusions: B48 should meet up with B11. I think they'd get along quite well, they're very similar. No, but seriously, he shouldn't meet up with anyone. I'm hoping that this guy decides it's "his destiny" to be the winner of the game, because seriously now, we've got way too many of those silly little pacifist types. I think we accidentally abducted a hippie commune or something. Sheesh! Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Bobby Jacks '''Collected Weapons: 25 Pound Weight (designated) Allies: 'Braden Marsh '''Enemies: 'Julia Lauper, Bobby Jacks 'Mid-Game Evaluation: ' Quale woke up in the island’s cave system. He was confused, spooked by shadows, and dismayed by his assigned weapon. He managed to strike up a conversation with Braden Marsh, who had just entered the cave, but then he spotted Julia Lauper. Having mistaken the spooky-looking girl for a vampire, he fled the caves without looking back. Scared stiff from his encounter, Quale ran into the graveyard, where he someone excavating a grave. They’d left their gun unattended, so Quale picked it up and fired on the digger, Bobby Jacks, mistaking him for a zombie. Bobby went down, but as Quale tried to puzzle out how to reload his new toy, he got back up again, taking back the gun and shooting Quale with it. Quale struggled for a few more seconds before Bobby decided to snap his neck. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Oh no, it's the Dawn of the Dead all over again! Ha ha! Too bad Bobby didn't do the Thriller dance before killing him, that would've been perfect. Memorable Quotes: ''"Oh! I think I know what you mean. Haha. Sorry about that.(...) Hey... why are you hiding away 'ike that? I get your logic. but I'm not going to be killing anyone, especially with my bare hands..."'' Other/Trivia *Quale has been noted as having more than a little in common with fellow contestant Ken Lawson. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Quale, in chronological order. V3: *Three Panel Soul *Soulless Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Quale Hutchinson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students